Lance Ryan
Lance Ryan Lance Ryan is currently a member of nCw (New Championship Wrestling) Dicovery When Lance was in high school, he was a fighter. He was the kid that everyone wanted to fight just so they could see where they stacked up. In one of those fights a passer-by, Allan Cooper saw Lance and realized that the kid may have potential. Lance was 15 years old, and would end up being talked into the business by Allan. Pre Professional Wrestling Lance Ryan started the way that kids are told not to, as a backyard wrestler. He was little more than a spot monkey and held the Oshawa Wrestling Alliance's Hardcore Title for three years. During this time he took on three concussions and realized that the sport must have more that it could offer him. At that point in time he looked to Allan to train him in the technical aspects of the business, and that is exactly what happened. Professional Wrestling History Durham Championship Wrestling The first taste of professional wrestling for Lance came from DCF. A fed that was local to his hometown. Lance debuted on November 1997 when he was 18 years old as a wrestler that combined technical and high flying maneuvers. His first world title came to him in March 1998, one month after he turned 19 years old. He was the youngest World Champion in the history of DCF, and would go on to win that title two more times. Lance's main feud in DCF came against a man who went by the name of Travis Sykes. During Lance's second title reign Travis and Lance were close friends. However that title would run a wedge between the two men as Lance became increasingly arrogant and rubbed it in his friend's face. Travis stepped into Lance's face and ended their friendship. In turn, Lance, who felt that nobody could treat him like that, kidnapped Travis' family and tortured his younger brother. The feud lasted for 4 months, and culminated in a hell in cell match, in which Lance lost his title to Travis Sykes. Six months later, Lance took his title back from Travis. However, while Lance was holding that title for the fourth time, the company closed it's doors. Post DCF The closing of DCF tormented Lance in a way that was unimaginable. Not only did the only federation that he has ever been a part of close it's doors, but Lance also blamed himself, because he was the World Champion. Lance felt that he had not done his job correctly, and that is why the company closed. Lance fielded calls at that point. That being in the winter of 2000. Lance ended up taking an offer from the World Wrestling Association. World Wrestling Association When Lance appeared in the WWA, and through his tenure there, he was a very dark and disturbed individual. He arrived dressed in all black, and was seen everywhere from graveyards, to the rafters, to the boiler room. It took ages for Lance to recover from the fall of DCF. During Lance's time in WWA however he did manage to capture two world titles, however he did not seem to have the passion that he had in DCF and neither of the title reigns lasted very long. Lance's biggest feud in DCF came against a man simply named The Minister. The Minister made it his personal mission to take Lance apart and show him the path to righteousness. The key moment in the feud did not come in ring, but rather in a backstage confrontation. The Minister was telling Lance that he could only once again find happiness if he received the Word of God within him. Lance proceeded to eat pages from The Minister's Bible before his eyes. He then told The Minister that he now had the Word of God inside of his stomach, and maybe Jesus would find a way to get that into his heart. In 2004 Lance was called by a national company, the NWA. Lance made the trip to NWA and left WWA in his past. National Wrestling Alliance When Lance arrived in NWA, it was to be the rebirth of his career. He arrived in spirit and in talent. Lance rose through the ranks of NWA like a rocket, winning multiple titles, and dominating anyone that got in his way. Lance had major feuds with Sweet T, Romeo, JJ Biggs and Reckless Jack. His biggest feud however was easily with Romeo. The two feuded over the title with Lance beating Romeo for the title twice. Also of note, this is when Lance Ryan met Cassandra Jack for the very first time. But more on that later. In early 2005, after Lance lost the title, NWA closed it's doors, and an offshoot fed, WIW began. WIW was to be short-lived, lasting only until 2006 and Lance took on more of a management role behind the scenes. Finally, in the NWA era of his career, came NWA: Reborn. In NWA: Reborn Lance joined forces with a close friend, Reckless Jack when he won the title at the inaugural pay per view, which was Retribution. At the following pay per view, which was Hard Times, things seemed stacked in Lance Ryan's favor as he was in a Triple Threat Chair Shot Challenge Match between himself, his friend, Reckless Jack, and JJ Biggs. However in that match, RJ turned on Lance Ryan and cost him the NWA Title. Retirement It was after that match, in January 2006 that Lance Ryan to decided to pack it in after 9 years in the business. He announced his retirement and walked out on his own terms on the only livelihood that he had ever known. Many believed that Lance had officially been seen in the ring for the very last time in a professional company. Comeback Lance shocked the world however in June 2007, after a year and a half out of the business, Lance returned to WCF. World Championship Federation WCF looked like the prime place for Lance to return, but quicker than a hickup, after he won the People's Championship, the company closed, and that finally brings us to the present. Lance Ryan was invited to nCw. New Championship Wrestling Lance came right to nCw and in the opinions of many he is in the best shape, and is better motivated than ever before in his career. He won the Road to the Gold Tournament and became the first World Champion in the history of the company, he then formed a great stable named No Warning Shots, which consisted of Lance, The Burning, Jack Manson, and Reckless Jack and later took on Joe Everyman as well. He also was reunited officially with his ex-girlfriend Cassandra who officially changed her name to Cassandra Ryan. The two had a child together, and just when things were looking up for Lance everything fell apart. Lance went into a pay per view match with Spike Kane who claimed to be the father of Cassandra's baby. This claim caused Lance to miss the birth of his own son, and in the drama that surrounded, the child was given the name Zell Ryan (Zell being the name of Spike's deceased son). Lance ended up losing the World Title to Spike Kane and in the coming weeks Cassandra left him and took their son with her. Lance took time away to get his head on straight and when he returned to the ring more terrible things began to take place. It was revealed that Lance had a stallker that was threatening to ruin Lance's life further, and even make Lance want to end his life. The culprit ended up being Jamie Ryan, a young independent wrestler from California that turned out to be Lance's son from high school, a child that Lance had never seen and only paid child support for over the years. On January 20, Lance was attacked by his son Jamie and put through a table and seriously injured. A match was announced, a hardcore match between father and son, but the match was later changed to Jamie Ryan vs. Vertgo Dirtmurder due to doctor's orders that Lance Ryan not be at the pay-per-view, much less be in the match. Later though we found out that this was all a set-up between father and son, and Lance Ryan and Jamie had been working together to set Cassandra up for the ultimate humiliation. On camera Jamie had been pretending to have a relationship with Cassandra, but the joke was on her. She eventually lost everything back to Lance. All of her money, their child Zell, and all of her self-respect. Cassandra was sent off into the sunset, never to be seen again. On March 2, 2008, Lance was set up for his long awaited rematch, and he defeated Spike Kane and Jack Manson with the help of Kelly Fox in order to win his second nCw World Championship. Lance thus became the first ever two time world champion, and went on to have the longest reign in the company's short history. During that reign, we finally found out that Lance had been lying to all of his fans and all of his friends about many things. His relationship with Cassandra had been a huge farce, he had always been involved with his high school sweetheart, Jessy Rayne. The death of his grandfather was also a lie, used to gain sympathy with everyone during a time of toughness in his career. And basically everything that he had ever disclosed was indeed a farce. It was after these announcements that he went on to finally drop the World Title to Trent Helms in a Fatal Four Way, No Limit Ladder Match between Helms, Spike Kane, Joe Everyman, and himself. During this match however, we were introduced to what seemed to be a new power team in nCw, Lance Ryan and Davey Ortega (The First two men to square off for the nCw World Title). These two claimed that they would again take nCw by storm and set their eyes upon the tag team titles. However, there was one person in Lance's way, that person being his long term best friend, Reckless Jack. Jack was pissed that Lance had lied to him over all of the years, and Lance went after Jack and his entire family, insulting Jack, his wife Megan, and his children. This incited Jack more, and eventually led to a match between the two inside of Jack's signature match, the House of Horrors. That match would indeed lead to the bloodiest and most painful of Lance's entire career, a loss to Reckless Jack that finally ended the feud that had spanned their careers and seemingly ended their friendship. With that feud out of the way, Davey Ortega had the first one on one match with one of the tag team champions. Davey was having a decent showing when suddenly Lance attacked Davey and left him laying, leaving people shocked as Lance said he was still after the tag team gold, but Davey was not the partner of choice. Personal life The only main piece of personal life that Lance has had other than wrestling, is Cassandra Ryan. She came into his life in 2004, and the two had a year long relationship. They met at an NWA after party and many figured that the two would get married. However, Lance broke things off when he decided that he was not ready for commitment. In 2007 however, he realized the err of his ways and stopped her right before she married his former best friend. The two had been having an affair, and have been back together since January. In September 2007, Lance found out that Cassandra was six months pregnant with his child, and the two were excited about the upcoming child. However, in December 2007 Cassandra and the newborn baby boy, Zell Ryan, left Lance's life. Cassandra decided that Lance was unfit to be a father, and that she could not marry a wrestler. In January 2008 however, Lance had more dirty laundry aired. We found out that Lance had impregnated a girl in high school, and this son, Jamie Ryan was threatening Lance's life and integrity. Lance has since brought Jamie to nCw so that the two can perhaps re-create a relationship. Over the Summer of 2008 though, we found out the truth behind the mother of Jamie. Jamie's mother was a woman named Jessy Rayne. Jessy and Lance had never had the split that Lance told everyone about. In fact, Lance and Jessy had always been together behind the scenes. He was cheating on Cassandra with Jessy, and in the summer of 2008 Lance took on the biggest heel turn of his life when he announced the lies and the swerves that he had put his fans and friends through over the years. Lance set Zell off for adoption, and his life now consists only of himself, Jessy and Jamie. The self declared first family of wrestling. Moves Signature Moves *Roadblock - Spear *Reality Check - Enzuguri Kick to the back of the skull *Leap the Border - Lance does a leapfrog over a charging opponent and grabs the neck to deliver a neck-breaker *Welfare Check - Jack-knife Powerbomb Finishers *End of an Era - Sitdown Powerbomb/Pin *The Train Spike - Picks the opponent up for a suplex and drops them into a DDT. *Canada Calling - Superkick to the Jaw Current Theme * "'nCw:"' "Hate Me Now" by Nas Career Highlights *Backyard Wrestling Hardcore Champion (x1) *DCF Rookie of the Year 1998 *DCF North American Champion (x2) *DCF World Champion (x4) *WIW Tag Team Champion (x1) *WIW World Champion (x2) *NWA North American Champion (x1) *NWA Tag Team Champion (x2) *NWA World Champion (x2) *NWA: Reborn World Champion (x1) *WCF People's Champion (x1) *nCw World Champion (x2) *First Ever nCw Hall of Famer *2007 Wrestler of the Year - nCw *2007 Face of the Year - nCw *2007 Faction of the Year - Leader of No Warning Shots - nCw